Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(10-8q)-7(-3q+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{10-8q}{)} - 7(-3q+1) $ $ {-30+24q} - 7(-3q+1) $ Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -30+24q {-7(}\gray{-3q+1}{)} $ $ -30+24q + {21q-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24q + 21q} {-30 - 7}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {45q} {-30 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {45q} {-37}$ The simplified expression is $45q-37$